


flat-mates

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>babe and web are flat-mates and they tell each other everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which web is in denial over his feelings for lieb (and babe helps him to confront said feelings)

Sometimes i like to think about how David Webster and Babe Heffron are flatmates who talk to each other practically about everything and anything.

Like Babe would be all sparkly eyes about how perfect Eugene Roe is and how he would gush over whatever nice, sweet, dorky, sexy things that Gene does to him.

And Web would talk about how this one Joe Liebgott is a total annoying ass because he keeps making comments about Web’s clothes or Web’s choice of coffee or Web’s choice of books. Liebgott makes him want to highkick someone’s teeth in and that says a lot because he is usually a calm and collected person. It’s just that, Liebgott brings out the WORST in him.

But Babe knows Webster. He knows that Web is the type of person who has the IDGAF attitude over people who questions about his choices in life. So he tells Web that, “maybe the reason you get all riled up with Liebgott is because you like him and that’s why his comments about your choice in everything bothers you because you want him to like you?”

And Webster goes still.

Then Webster goes into denial mode.

And Babe thinks that for someone who is studying in Harvard, Webster sure is thick in the head.

So Babe takes it upon himself to fix it, even though his boyfriend tells him not to meddle. “It’s not meddling, Gene. Web is like a family to me. I care about him. And I don’t want him to die from anuerysm from having to deal with Liebgott.”

So Babe goes to search for Liebgott at the bar that Webster always frequents and as soon as he enters the establishment, he zeroes in on this skinny guy with his hair flopping over his forehead and his lips twisting into mean smirk as he leans over the counter, his heavily tattooed arms bracing the counter top and the smirk turns into something filthy

And oh God – Babe sees Webster sitting at the bar and leaning his body forward towards Liebgott and he’s biting his lips and Babe swears Liebgott looks exceptionally hungry and his mind tells him to abort! abort! abort! because apparently Webster is handling his crisis well without Babe’s help.

And the next time they hang out, Babe notices that Webster is still getting all riled up because of Liebgott but he also notices that Webster has this fond and excited expression on his face whenever he talks about Liebgott even though he tries very hard to tame it down.

So Babe thinks that it’s all cool and that maybe someday when Webster is totally on board with him being head over heels with Liebgott and having sparkly eyes whenever he mentions Liebgott – maybe they can have a double date.


	2. in which there's a double date at the funfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babe thinks it's a good idea for him and gene to have a double date with lieb and web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for giraffex who asked for webgott and baberoe double date.

Babe is sure that he never see Web this happy.

Okay fine, he sees Web being happy over a new book, or over a first edition book that he buys from the obscure bookshop, or over a cup of freshly brewed coffee in the morning – but those are content happiness, material things that warrant Web’s fleating happiness.

But this – blue eyes light up with excitement and joy – is the first time Babe see Web happy and it’s because of Joe Liebgott; the guy that Web swore up and down that he hated.

Web always, always came back and he would always, always grumbled about Joe – getting annoyed over whatever Liebgott had said to him – about his clothes, about his choices of reading, generally everything about Web.

But that was weeks ago.

That was before Babe had told Web that maybe, definitely Web had a crush on Liebgott and that was the reason why Web got so upset about whatever comments made by the guy.

But now, Web comes home – smiling, humming – looking so happy when he mentions Liebgott.

“Joe asked me out,” Web tells Babe when they are eating take-outs at the sofa. Web tries not to smile and fails because his face breaks into a wide grin and Babe genuinely feels happy for him because Web is such a great guy and he always makes Babe feel like he matters.

"That’s great! You guys finally talked it out then!“ Babe enthuses and Web grins; eyes shining.

“I’m a bit scared though to be honest because we still argue a lot but – I really like him despite him being an ass,” Web confesses and Babe grabs his hand.

"It’s okay to feel scared because it’s something new and unknown but you know what, it is also exciting because now you can learn everything about Joe," Babe assures Web.

“Does it get easier with Gene?” Web asks, curious about Babe’s quiet boyfriend.

Babe tilts his head, thinking how much things have changed between him and Gene – how much they can now talk about anything and everything – instead of Babe guessing whatever inside Gene’s mind.

“It gets easier with Gene, yes. He seems reclusive to the world but once he trusts you then he will be an open book,” Babe smiles at Web, feeling thankful that Gene never hides anything from him anymore.

"I’m glad you are happy, Babe," Web tells Babe sincerely – his smile the happy smile the one that Babe thought it is only reserved for Joe.

“Hey, maybe we could do a double date! You can meet Gene and I can meet Joe!” Babe suggests – arms flailing and hitting Web’s shoulder from excitement and Web agrees as he moves farther away from Babe’s hands.

*

Two weeks later, the four of them are at a funfair – with lots of people milling about – children running and screaming in excitement – and Joe feels a headache coming.

When he agreed to come to this double date to meet with Web’s flatmate and his boyfriend, he thought that perhaps they will go to a bar, playing pool, get pissed drunk. He forgets that he’s dating a real life Disney Princess and said Princess has an equally enthusiastic best friend who has a goddamn big smile that makes Joe grits his teeth and walks into the battlefield that is the funfair.

“Gene! Look at those lights! They are so pretty!” Babe enthuses; eyes on the bright Ferris wheel.

Gene looks at Babe instead of the ride and smiles softly.

“Yeah, pretty,” Gene says and Babe looks at him and grins, because he knows that Gene is talking about him.

Web grins when Babe pulls Gene forward to look at more lights. When he turns to look at Joe, his boyfriend is massaging his neck – looking out of place in the noisy setting.

“You okay?” Web asks, his fingers wrap around Joe’s arm – squeezing the hard muscle underneath his shirt.

“Yeah. Just not too fond of noisy places,” Joe answers, dragging Web’s fingers downwards so he can fit them with his own.

“How is this different from your work at the bar though?” Web asks curiously.

They walk side by side; holding hands and sharing warmth. “Well, there are no screaming kids at the bar. Only screaming adults and I can kick them out if I want to.” Web huffs out a laugh at that. “There’s booze and this one hot guy hanging out at the bar, distracting me from working,” Joe continues his train of thoughts.

Web laughs and bites his bottom lip.

“Well, we can grab some booze later. For now, you get to enjoy a hot guy being all over you without the damn bar counter being in the middle.”

Joe glances at Web, smirking filthily before he wraps his arm around Web’s waist, pulling him closer as Babe shouts for them to move faster because they are going to ride the Ferris wheel.

“No Ferris wheel!” Joe shouts back and Babe only replies is to stick his tongue out at Joe much to Web’s delight.

*

“I want that shark,” Web announces as they walk pass the shooting game stall and stops to stare at the giant plushy shark being displayed on the wall.

Joe sighs; too aware about Web’s obsession with sharks.

“Joe, I want that shark,” Web announces once again – eyes shining – he pays the guy behind the counter and takes his gun and aims at the moving ducks.

Babe seems to be attracted to the plushy rabbit and he too hands in his money and stands next to Web, waiting for his turn to shoot.

Webster sadly is not a sharp shooter. He misses most of the targets and when he turns around to look at Joe, he pouts.

“Shark…” Web says so despondently that Joe takes pity on him and ruffles his hair. And Babe seems to be holding out okay but he too misses the last moving object.

Joe moves to the counter silently and pays the guy – he rests the gun unto his shoulder and cocks his head to get a better aim.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Joe clears all moving objects easily and Web shrieks loudly when the guy hands Web the plushy shark – hugging it to his face.

“You want that rabbit?” Joe turns to look at Babe and the ginger smiles and Joe turns around once again and wins the plushy rabbit for Babe.

“Friendship token,” Joe says when he hands Babe the rabbit. He swears that he don’t mean to buy Babe’s friendship – he wins the rabbit for Babe because he has been a very good friend to Web and Joe appreciates that.

Apparently Web appreciates the gesture too because he kisses Joe with too much enthusiasm that carries something hot by the end of the night.

*

Joe and Gene are left alone at the picnic table while Web and Babe go to buy food and beer.

They are quiet – Well, Gene is quiet; Joe doesn’t know what to talk about with him. Joe takes out his pack of smoke and hands it to Gene – smoking kills but it breaks the ice – and Joe is expecting Gene to refuse since he’s a doctor and all, but he takes one and says a soft ‘thank you’ before he lets Joe light up his cigarette.

They smoke in silence – the noises from the patrons of the funfair seem far.

"Thanks for winning the rabbit for Babe,” Gene starts and Joe glances at the man sitting opposite of him. “I ain’t much of a shooter myself,” Gene continues.

“It’s the least that I can do,” Joe says, exhaling the smoke and letting the nicotine calms him.

“And thank you for agreeing to come with us here. I know Babe seems like a handful to handle but I’m glad that I met you and Web. You both are good people,” Gene flicks the ashes to the ground.

“Nah man, it’s no big deal. Web won’t shut up about Babe and I figured that I’m in this relationship for the long haul so might as well get to know Web’s best friend,” Joe says around his cigarette.

Gene looks at him for a while – head tilts as if he’s assessing Joe. “You’re a good man, Joseph,” he says finally.

Joe laughs because he isn’t expecting that compliment.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Doc,” Joe replies.

*

Later when Babe and Gene say their goodbyes and head to their car; Web pushes Joe against his car and kisses him softly.

“Thank you,” Web says and Joe doesn’t ask why because he knows that Babe is important to Web and Joe will do anything to make Web sees that Joe is serious about them.

Joe doesn’t reply – he only smiles and pulls Web by his belt to kiss him again under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141904135442/ive-been-really-enjoying-all-of-your-fics)

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141146058637/sometimes-i-like-to-think-about-how-david-webster)


End file.
